


Wedding Night

by Kwelve



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimilix NSFW Bingo (Fire Emblem), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tears, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwelve/pseuds/Kwelve
Summary: The King of the new Fodlan gets married, and the lucky one is a beautiful, young and nice woman. Then why the King doesn't spend the night in their room?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 10
Collections: Dimilix NSFW Bingo





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my first attempt into NSFW. Sorry if it's confused and weird x) I'll try to become better over time. Btw, critics are welcome, english is not my first language...

The hall was packed by nobles from all Fodlan. Nobody will miss an event like this. The wedding of the Savior King, which also is an agreement of peace with the old Adrestian Empire.

The future consort is, no more and no less than Irene Bergliez, the nephew of the Count Bergliez, Caspar’s father, who surrender when Edelgard was defeated, and the cousin of Fleche and Randolph Bergliez.

That marriage would represent the desired peace and the proof of Dimitri and his return of humanity.

Marrying with the cousin of the one who kills Rodrigue, the man who was like a father to the King, is a sacrifice he wants to take.

Besides, the girl was pretty cute. Her hair was clear blue, like Caspar, and her eyes were big and blue. Similar to Fleche, but at the same time, pretty different.

Low whispers cooed the Church about how pretty the future prince or princess will be.

Dimitri is wearing a black and dark blue suit, with a long cape in his right shoulder and some belts that had medals and decoration knives.

His hair was tied, his face being revealed, very different during the war, when the blonde strand covers his face and gaze.

When the consort arrives, the bells rang and the organ starts to play.

She looks very beautiful, wearing a white dress with a long tail, dark whiter than the dress .

Her hair is decorated with typical flowers of Faerghus but the rings she’s wearing are distinctive jewels from Adrestia.

She arrives at the side of Dimitri, both looking nervous and shy.

‘’Everything’s gonna be all right’’ Dimitri smiles, trying to comfort the nervous young woman.

She agrees at him, her gaze softening.

The priest begins to talk.

Dimitri and Irene went to their room. It was Dimitri, who starts to undress Irene, but he notes her trembling body and the scared expression in her face ‘’Are you afraid?’’ he asks, worried.

‘’I’m sorry, your Majes-‘’

‘’Don’t Irene. We are married. Don’t use that title on me, please’’ she agrees, slowly ‘’Did I scare you?’’

‘’No. No, Your Ma- Dimitri, I’m so glad to marry you. I don’t keep any resentment for what succeed in the war and I’m glad our marriage cause the peace between the new Fodlan and my lands’’ Dimitri smiles, relieved ‘’It’s just… I’m scared… Ab-about that.’’

‘’About sex’’ he says, soft and gentle.

She agrees, avoiding his gaze and Dimitri takes her chin, still very gentle ‘’Don’t worry about that, Irene. I’ll never do anything to you if you’re not prepared’’

‘’Aren’t you upset?’’ she opens her eyes, impressed

‘’Of course not! We’ll do when both of us are prepared. If you’re not, we’ll wait’’ He kiss gentle in her cheeks, making her smiles ‘’I want to make you happy, my Queen’’

‘’Believe me, My King, you’ll get it’’ she laughs softly.

Irene fell asleep immediately and Dimitri gets out of the bed, silently. His gaze, looking at Irene, hoping her eyes still closing.

After leaving the room, he walks, fast, at a special room.

He knocks it, but no response comes from the room.

Dimitri knows he’s inside. He left the party immediately and if he’s not in his room, where he can be?

Dimitri closes the training room too to pick him quickly. He knocks again, finally the door opening.

Felix looks at him, angry and tired ‘’What?’’

Dimitri doesn’t say anything but takes Felix’s chin, softly. Softer than how he takes Irene’s one, minutes ago.

But Felix hits him ‘’What the hell you want, boar. You get tired of your wife so soon?’’ he smirks, cruelty

‘’No. But things doesn’t go as I expected’’

‘’You dislike her body?’’

‘’I can’t dislike something I don’t taste’’

Felix laughs, the venom still in his voice ‘’So your dick needs a relief and you came here. Very elegant, Your Majesty.’’

‘’Dear, please…’’

‘’Don’t call me like that. A married man can’t call that to a stranger’’

‘’You’re not a strange, Felix’’ Dimitri growls ‘’You’re quite the opposite’’

He rests his head in Felix’s forehead and finally, the advisor calms down ‘’I want you. I need you, Felix…’’ he whispers, weakly

‘’This is dangerous’’

‘’I don’t care. Please, let me take you. I beg you, please…’’

Felix raises his gaze, looking at the thirsty eye of his King and smiles. Their lips connected while Felix strokes his neck, and when their lips get separated, he kisses and bites the blonde’ skin.

Dimitri just moans, resting his hands on the advisor’s back and begins to undress him.

Felix savors that skin before it takes by other people. By the Queen…

He doesn’t dislike her. In fact, Felix feels bad for her, having to get married to an unknown for her lands. Just exactly like Ingrid before she decides to follow her dream.

But Felix wants to marks that skin, show the King his and only his.

His lips went down to Dimitri’s chest, where he takes off his clothes when the kisses start.

Dimitri smiles, against Felix’s ear and rises his sleep-shirt, leaving him naked except the under.

Softly, Dimitri pushes him into the bed, Felix’s belly trapped between the blonde’s legs while his hands strokes all his torso. Running his fingers along the advisor’s trembling ribs, making him laugh at each touch, nipping the nipples, where he strokes stronger while he bites Felix’s collarbone.

Felix’s hand scratches Dimitri’s back while his legs slings over his hips, pulling him closer to his underpants.

‘’I’ll take off of this, okay’’ Dimitri’s breath is warm and breezy against his ear ‘’Hmppf, did you really ask permission for that? Just take off, you moron!’’ Felix bites

Dimitri laughs, softly and kissing each new skin discovered when Felix’s underpants gets off.

Dimitri’s lips stay in Felix’s thigh, so near from the part what needs more relief ‘’Co-Come on, you boar …’’ he pants, his nails penetrating deeper his skin. Dimitri yelps softly ‘’That’s hurt, dear’’

‘’Oh…so you’re now a stupid and weakly rabbit’’ he snarls but raises down his hands, scratching this time the sheets.

His eyes were closed, but Dimitri is still kissing his thighs and legs ‘’Stop that! I tell you what I nee- aahh…’’

‘’Imfafienf’’ he says, his mouth on Felix’s dick finally, a big smile in his face at the precum. It was so easy to excite Felix and Dimitri loves that.

Irene wasn’t the only who was scared about the night wedding. Dimitri is totally scared at the fact he doesn’t satisfy his wife, because he doesn’t know her body and honestly, he doesn’t want.

He’s just interested in Felix’s body, a body he knows more than himself. What body can shivers as Felix’s when his hands strokes his ribs and hips? What body can arches as Felix when he tastes his nipples, his tongue, crossing since his neck and lips?

What body takes him as Felix does? What body takes his size, his bestiality, his nails and fangs?

What person can moan when Dimitri growls instead getting scared?

Only Felix. Just his Felix.

Two fingers deeps inside the advisor, arching him and closing his hands around Dimitri’s neck, their foreheads resting each other.

Felix’s gaze is down, but Dimitri is observing each part of his face.

His crying eyes, his long eyelashes, his swollen and wet lips. That little nose… he kisses it, laughing at Felix’s grumpy expression and his mouth rest in the chin, his teeth biting him softly.

His hands, where are still in his ribs, ups since his ears ‘’Goddess, did I tell you how much I love your ears?’’

‘’One day, you’ll tear one of them with your wild caresses’’

The King laughs again, his lips again against Felix’s ones while another finger enter into his ass.

Felix broke the kiss because another cut moan ‘’Ssshhh. Don’t dear, don’t. Don’t shut yourself’’ he whispers against his lips, his breath moistening Felix’s wets’ ones ‘’Let me hear you, my dearest, please’’

‘’Did the queen hit you in the head’’ he snarls ‘’He have to be quie- AAHH, FUCK, DIM-AGH’’

A fourth finger enters while Dimitri has that cheeky smile, probably only deserving for Felix.

‘’Yes…Yes… Say it louder. Dima…yes. I’m him. I’m your Dima’’

‘’Shut up, you asshole, I didn’t want to say tha-aaah-aaah-t’’

Dimitri’s fingers are preparing the ass well his member is ready. Moving them, opening more, stroking the prostate…

Felix faints into the mattress, his chest rising and falling quickly, like he can’t catch the enough air to breathe.

His face is reddish, tears going down from his eyes and his mouth dropping. When one amber eye opens, he sees Dimitri looking at him, with the gentlest and kindest smile ever ‘’I…fucking hate you’’

‘’You look so beautiful’’ Fondly, he cleans Felix’s chin and his thumb traced along his bottom lip ‘’Are you ready?’’

Felix nods effusively, his legs spreading, biting his lips for the little pain at still noticing the big’s King’s four’s fingers.

The tip of his cock grinds against the damaged, but welcome ass, pushing its slowly and softly ‘’It hurts?’’

‘’Of course it hurts’’ he buffs ‘’Did you size your fucking cock? But I like it, so don’t you dare to stop’’

Dimitri nods, laughing and grabbing his hips to keep still the smaller body, he pushes into him. Felix arches, a groan of pain and pleasure escapes from his throat. If somebody is walking in the hall of his room, surely they hear the Duke.

But Dimitri doesn’t care about that. He just cares about taking pleasure to his lover.

He rises him in his lap, the moves slow while the caresses are soft and gentle. Dimitri huffs Felix’s name while he hides his face in the King’s neck, grabbing his hair so strong that Dimitri thought he’ll leave him bald. His neck is wet now, probably because his tears.

It’s been so long Dimitri didn’t see Felix cries as he does in his childhood. But each time they lay, each time they kiss, a small tear falls from his amber, beautiful eye.

Finally, they take the rhythm and all the pain’s expression in Felix fades away. A heat rises in Dimitri’s belly, his beast taming him. His nails penetrating Felix’s skin, closing him to his torso while the moves are rougher and harder.

His fangs tear his neck too, but when Dimitri sees Felix’s wet face, he cleans his tears with kisses ‘’I love you Felix… I love you so much… My Felix…’’

‘’Ple…please…more’’

‘’I’m here, Felix. I’m here, only for you. I’ll take all the pleasure you deserve, my beloved. My love. My all’’

More tears fall from Felix and Dimitri kisses him, hardly and deeply. It was Felix who tears apart, hisses at him because he can’t breath ‘’Id-Idiot…’’ Dimitri mere laughs, kissing him again, gentler this time.

Dimitri cums few moments later, but stay inside of Felix until his partner comes too. He keeps stroking his cock, teasing his wet tip while his breaths are, each time, rougher and faster.

‘’What’s wrong, my love?’’

‘’Sh-Shut up. I’m…I’m near, just…don’t harass me’’

Dimitri nods, pushing him into the mattress and starts to kiss all his body ‘’S-Say’’ Felix fell silent but Dimitri urges him to continue ‘’Say my name. No nicknames, not titles. Just my name’’

‘’Okay Felix…okay’’ he breathes ‘’Felix… my Felix… I love you so much Felix…’’

‘’More…please, more’’

‘’Felix’’ his warm breath heats his ear.

His dick arches and his nails tears the fabric of the sheets ‘’Felix… yeah, you can… Felix… My Felix…’’

His seed finally escaped from his member, wetting Dimitri’s hand and stomach. He closes his eyes, embarrassed (he’s always embarrassed when he cums) but Dimitri tastes his seed and kiss his cheeks, rubbing his chest. ‘’My Felix…’’

They hug together, cover in cum, sweat and saliva but they don’t care about it. They are them. Just them.

Fuck Fodlan. Fuck Faerghus. Fuck the crown. Fuck everything. Just two lovers in the arms of the other.

Felix’s cheek is resting against Dimitri’s chest, listening his fast heartbeat. He remembers how Felix uses his heartbeat to calm his demons. To take him to sleep when the ghosts are loud.

Did the Queen do the same? She will even know about it?

…

Did her heart serve as well as his?

Felix cries again, silently, tensing around his body when the tears fall from his face and set down in Dimitri’s chest.

At first, Dimitri ignores it, well he thinks that tears aren’t valid reason to concern. But when he hears the cut sob of his partner, is when he worries. ‘’Felix?’’ He doesn’t answer ‘’Felix! My love, what’s wrong?’’ Easily, Dimitri manages Felix to face him ‘’Tell me what’s wrong? Why are you crying now, love? Did I do something wrong?’’

‘’Did you do something wrong…’’ he smirks, miserable ‘’ YOU FUCKING MARRIED, DIMITRI!’’ and Felix burst into tears ‘’You fucking…you fucking married. With an unknown woman. With…with another…’’

Dimitri looks sad but comprehensive, stroking his shoulder with tender ‘’What about us now, Dimitri? Will this be our last night?? You spent your fucking wedding night with me! WITH ME!’’

Dimitri nods, sadly again ‘’I’m…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have com-‘’

‘’ISN’T THAT, DIMITRI, FOR THE SAINTS!’’ he growls ‘’Just please…please…understand me…please’’

He faints against the coffin, crying more and more, turning his back on him.

Dimitri lands against his back, rubbing it and kissing his spine and neck ‘’You’re always be mine, Felix. Always. This isn’t the end. I have to get married, but… you’re you, Felix. I can’t… I can’t stay far from you’’

‘’You’ll fall in love with her eventually, and you’ll forget me’’

‘’No! That will never happen. I swear you’’

‘’I’m tired’’ he says weakly, cleaning his cheeks, but the tears still falling ‘’So tired…’’

Dimitri just hugs him, stroking his hair and back. Promises of love are in the air, as the excuses and kisses. But Felix isn’t angry with Dimitri. Not with Irene either. He’s just tired about the situation.

Although he’s the King of the country, although they’re heroes of the war, although all their sacrifices and losses…

They still can’t have their happy ending. It’s unfair. So unfair.

‘’I’ll be here with you. Always. Always, you hear me? Always’’

Felix weakly nods, smelling Dimitri’s fragrance. He’s still with him and Felix already missed him.

‘’Will you leave all the nights to stay with me? Uh?’’ Dimitri doesn’t say anything ‘’No. You’ll spend the entire night with her. You’ll fuck with her. You’ll kiss her in front of our entire land. You… You’ll have a kid with her and I’ll become a nuisance to you and you’ll start to avoid me and getting tired of me and-‘’

‘’Never, Felix! Never!’’ he growls, taking Felix’s face between his hands ‘’I… I won’t deny that I’ll kiss her in public and soon we’ll become parents but… You’ll never be a nuisance. NEVER!’’

Felix downs his gaze, sighing ‘’I’m sorry, my love’’ Dimitri says, weakly ‘’This is not the life I wanted either. I want my life with you…but the country needs an heir and a common marriage. We…We have to sacrifice to a new Fodlan.’’

‘’Even our love’’

‘’Even our love. But it’s still here. Our love never dies, Felix’’ he kisses his hand ‘’I swear you’’

Hugging him again, his body protectively in his arms, Dimitri whispers ‘’Let’s sleep. Tomorrow is a new day, but Felix, my love, I swear you again, that our love never dies’’

Felix nods weakly ‘’You have to wake up before the sun rises. But don’t go to your room. Clean yourself first’’

Dimitri laughs, agreeing ‘’I’m so fortunate having you at my side’’

King and Duke sleep minutes later, the King’s hand never leaving the Duke’s, their breathes and heartbeats as a lullaby for a kid.

It’s unfair and sad life, but at least, they’ll be together. Not in the way they want, but they have each other. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate/love the curse about the Fraldarius and Blayddid always falling in love, but never can't have their happy ending. I love the HC where Dimitri and Felix broke that curse, but think about their ending... The curse is still even in new Fodlan :(
> 
> (Irene's age is eighteen nearly nineteen, I put her so young, although Dimitri's 23/24. Sorry if you thought she's minor and I make you uncomfortable)


End file.
